


Traditions

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, CIM, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fellatio, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Light Lesbian, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reverse Bukkake, Reverse Gangbang, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “Aaah~ Watch me Jeremy~ Watch as I become a woman for you~” My wife-to-be moans loudly as the sound of flesh slamming against flesh synchronises with the wet sloshing of mixed juices, an orchestra of sex permeating through the air. I fidget in my seat uncomfortably, the sight in front of me too surreal to be true. “I can feel him throbbing inside me~ He’s gonna cum~”It wasn’t as if I had a particular fetish of watching other men have sex with my lover, it was just the tradition of her hometown, an old tradition to ensure the good genes of the village were passed down to every offspring. Although it has been scientifically proven to be complete bullshit, my wife-to-be’s village still takes part in this timely tradition before the wedding of every single one of their village girls, every adult male present for the sacred ceremony.





	Traditions

“Aaah~ Watch me Jeremy~ Watch as I become a woman for you~” My wife-to-be moans loudly as the sound of flesh slamming against flesh synchronises with the wet sloshing of mixed juices, an orchestra of sex permeating through the air. I fidget in my seat uncomfortably, the sight in front of me too surreal to be true. “I can feel him throbbing inside me~ He’s gonna cum~”

“Here it comes…” The young man cries out in ecstasy as he pulls out of my wife-to-be’s defiled sacred place, his white cream coating her back with yet another layer of paint. As soon as he was done, another man quickly arrives to replace him, his erection already standing tall and hard. Without any need for foreplay, the man easily slips into my wife-to-be’s waiting hole, the sound of flesh clashing against flesh once again echoing through the large room. 

My wife-to-be was a woman I met on my trip to the countryside, my desire to escape the hustle and bustle of the city leading me to the quiet outskirts of the country. It was there I had met her, a young woman named Elizabeth Franel. She was a beautiful woman with flawless porcelain white skin and contrasting long black hair. Her deep hazel eyes complimented her yin-yang beauty, and her slender figure made her seem almost doll-like. 

Standing at about 5 feet and 2 inches tall, she stood just half of a head below me, her upward gaze and tilted head only making her seem more attractive. Not only was she a natural beauty, she was also a woman of personality. Kind to even strangers, or maybe she was just naïve due to her only knowing life inside the sanctuary of her village, Elizabeth brought me back into her home when I had mentioned I had no place to stay. 

Her parents were initially distrusting of me, of course no one would blame them when their daughter suddenly brings a strange man home, but they quickly warmed up to me. It would seem that we shared more similarities than I had initially thought, my love for fishing and cooking clearly intriguing both husband and wife. Even their youngest son took an interest in me, the foreign man from the city that he had always dreamed of visiting, my days in the village peaceful and enjoyable. 

It was only a matter of time before I fell in love with Elizabeth, a young man and woman living under the same roof clearly the most cliché but obvious way to fall in love, and her family was completely supportive of our union. The wedding was arranged within a week, but I was warned beforehand that it was slightly different than what I was probably used to.

Unsure and oblivious, I accepted the risk and went head first into the unknown, my wife’s naked body in the middle of a large meeting room greeting me. At first I was shocked, my mind thinking that this was some strange form of bullying, but the following explanation from the village elder granted me a small peace of mind. 

It wasn’t as if I had a particular fetish of watching other men have sex with my lover, it was just the tradition of her hometown, an old tradition to ensure the good genes of the village were passed down to every offspring. Although it has been scientifically proven to be complete bullshit, my wife-to-be’s village still takes part in this timely tradition before the wedding of every single one of their village girls, every adult male present for the sacred ceremony. 

One by one they would step up to the pedestal the young wife-to-be was placed on, their order determined by their age, role in the village and strength. The weakest would step up first, their purpose to wash away all malicious and evil spirits by having their essence act as meat-shields for the new wife-to-be. Following that would be the farmers, blacksmiths, messengers and other more menial job holders, their purpose to bless the wife-to-be with an offspring that could understand the basics of survival. The third group to step up would be the wife-to-be’s immediate family, their purpose to grant the wife-to-be’s offspring with strong genes. The fourth group were the educated and the elderly, their purpose to grant the wife-to-be with offspring that were not only intelligent but also wise.

The second-to-last group were the women of the village, their purpose slightly different from the males. The women would split into two groups, one group to aid in preparing the wife-to-be while the other helps to prepare the husband-to-be. The women would lick and clean every single speck of unabsorbed semen from the wife-to-be’s body, the purpose of this to signify sharing of blessings and removing potential patches of bait for malicious spirits to consume. For the man, the women’s’ purpose was simpler, all they had to do was ensure he was ready to commence the ceremony, their purpose not to let the husband-to-be cum but instead to bring him to the edge, to ensure that the man’s untainted semen would immediately rush into and mark the young women’s womb without a fuss nor an opportunity for malicious spirits to tamper with the man’s seed. 

The husband to be was the final member to step up to the pedestal, his seed the only one allowed into the wife’s body. This was similar to a wedding ring in other countries, semen inside the wife-to-be’s womb signalling an everlasting marriage and a happy life ahead. The villagers from time past had said that by having the semen of your loved one deposited inside you, a contract between the two parties would be formed that would prevent them from ever betraying or abandoning each other. 

What was known adultery did not exist in this village, every villager understanding how each woman belonged to her man, and each man belonged to his woman. Depositing one’s semen into another man’s wife-to-be would call for execution, and even having romantic feelings for another man’s wife would result in castration at best. Child support did not exist either, a villager male never abandoning a woman her gave his semen to, even if both parties grow distant from each other. 

“It’s alright darling… Daddy is going to bless you with strong children…” My future father-in-law whispers into my wife-to-be’s ears as his large member slowly sinks into his daughter’s hole, a soft moan escaping my wife-to-be’s lips. “Here… Comfort your little brother…” My future father-in-law guides my wife-to-be’s mouth towards a nervous young man, my future younger brother-in-law clearly the inexperienced party. 

“Yes… Give me your blessing…” My wife-to-be smiles at her younger sibling as she wraps her lips around his member, my future brother-in-law, who had recently come of age, gasping in shock at the completely new and foreign pleasure. Ejaculating into the wife-to-be’s mouth was completely acceptable in the village as it had no lasting consequences, but if it were not… my future brother-in-law would have otherwise become my future sister-in-law.

“Big sis… I can’t…” The young man screams in ecstasy as droplets of white escape from the corners of my wife’s tightly sealed lips, dribbles of thick cum dripping onto the raised pedestal as the young man collapses onto the ground behind him, exhausted and out of breath. 

“Thanks for the blessing…” My wife-to-be smiles at her younger brother as she swallows the manly nectar accumulated inside her mouth, the otherwise immoral act seen as nothing unusual in the eyes of the villagers… but it made me very uncomfortable. Raised in a country outside of the village, acts of incest like I was witnessing was more than just taboo, although some individuals would see it as a rather interesting form of porn, and having a woman’s father smash her from behind and cum onto her back even more so.

“Take my blessing too dear…” My wife-to-be’s father warns as he pulls out of my wife’s dripping wet hole, his own thick cream flying far into the air as it lands perfectly on my wife-to-be’s head, the string of cum clinging tightly to my wife-to-be’s long black locks of hair. 

“It is time to grant the child wisdom and power…” The village elder announces as he, as well as his large council of elders, steps up to the pedestal, the flopping dicks of old men more grotesque than watching my wife getting fucked by her own father, the ugly sight causing me to turn away in disgust.

“Mommy, why is that man putting his pee-pee into the lady’s butt?” An innocent child comments upon witnessing the sacred act carried out in the middle of the room, his mother shyly shushing him as he returns his gaze to the ceremony. This was another reason why the young males of the village could follow such strict tradition, their idea of what was right and wrong, moral and immoral, normal and irregular all engraved into their minds from a young age. 

“Now it is time for the ceremony to proceed to its next stage… ladies, please.” The village elder announces as he steps away from my wife-to-be, his thin load barely covering an inch of my wife’s back. 

“Yes, Elder!” The village women all acknowledge at once as they rise from their seats, an equal amount splitting from the main group to form two smaller ones. Although it wasn’t arranged beforehand, according to what my wife-to-be had told me prior to the commencement of the ceremony, the young women, middle-aged mothers and village elders had easily split off without any need for words nor sounds, almost as if it was natural for them. 

“Looks like this won’t be that hard…” One of the village women giggles as she steps up to me, her top slipping off as her large breasts bounce out of its tight confinement, before pressing her large breasts against my face. “A little stimulation and you’re already hard as a rock…” 

“Well…” A middle-aged village woman laughs alongside her younger counterpart as she tugs at my underwear, before pulling my hard erection out of my shorts. “We need to bring him to the very edge of arousal, not just get him hard.”

“I know that…” The large breasts pout as she pulls away from me, before joining the older woman at my crotch. “All we need to do is give him an experience he would never forget…” The women all giggle as they surround me, before enveloping me in a soft field of supple flesh. Multiple breasts of all shapes and sizes press against my body from all sides, dozens of tongues stroke my member in various directions and strengths, multiple twitching holes presented to me as womanly juices drip all over my body. If I wasn’t just about to get married, I would have probably gave in to my carnal desires and assaulted at least three of the women right then and there, but I had to hold it in… not just for my sake, but for my wife’s…

“Come on… Lick my blessing…” One of the younger woman teases as she rubs her wet snatch against my face, her actions triggering a chain reaction as every other woman follows her lead. By the end of it, my face was coated in a light, reflective sheet of womanly nectar, the mixed juices sweet and salty on the tongue. Their blessings were like an aphrodisiac, the taste alone already enough to make me want to come. 

“Not yet!” The women in charge of my orgasm panics as they squeeze my member tightly, preventing my seed from travelling up my shaft and causing intense pain in my groin. “You can only release your first seed into Eli’s pussy.” The young women state bluntly as they return to encouraging my body’s natural desire to impregnate and mate, my mind slowly clouding with lust. 

“Ahh~ Mommy~” I hear my wife moan as my eyes are drawn to the middle of the room, my future mother-in-law’s face pressed firmly against my wife’s hole. Loud slurping noises resounded through the four walls as my wife-to-be’s mother eagerly laps at her daughter’s slit with fervour, her tongue cleaning my wife-to-be’s inner chambers of any and all traces of the men that had blessed her. 

“She’s all ready here!” My future mother-in-law announces as she pulls away from my wife’s twitching body, her lips dripping with feminine juices and her chin completely soaked in creamy foam, her announcement granting me the opportunity to breathe a sigh of relief, my limit on the verge of breaking as my member throbs violently, the built up cream inside my balls just about ready to explode at any minute. 

“Excellent!” The village elder cheerfully grins as he gestures towards me. “Husband-to-be, it is time to finish the ceremony and mark her as yours.” 

“Yes sir!” I jump to attention as I nervously step up to my wife-to-be, my lust and desires clouding my embarrassment and rationality as I easily slide my member into the waiting young woman, the many eyes staring at my crotch not able to shame me. “Here I come… Elizabeth…” 

 

“Come to me… Jeremy~ Make me yours~” My wife-to-be sultrily encourages as I thrust into her dripping wet box in one powerful push of the hips, the sudden surge of pleasure causing my load to erupt from my body, my white cream flooding my wife’s waiting womb as we scream in unison, the ecstasy from achieving a passionate orgasm mixing with the passion of love. 

“WITH THAT THE CEREMONY IS OVER! CONGRATULATIONS!” The village elder announces as the entire village applauds, my shame finally returning to me as soon as I had released my pent-up frustrations. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” The villagers echoes as I quickly cover my blushing face with my hands, the entire village roaring in laughter as the witness the spectacle of an outsider experiencing the shame of joining the village family. 

“Congratulations…” My wife whispers into my ear as she presses her warm body against mine, her breath ragged as the long and tiring ceremony finally comes to an end. 

“Congratulations…” I respond to my wife’s feelings as I lean in for a loving kiss, our lips making contact as we reach in for a loving embrace, our minds tuning out the surrounding whistles, cheers and laughter as we surrender to our lust… to our love. The day was definitely long, and the sights I had seen will probably never leave my mind, but this happy moment we share was definitely longer…


End file.
